Her butler, The ringmaster
by SPIDEREDMONGRELL
Summary: Maria Brooke is the Queens Angel. She lost her parents in a freak accident. Her butler is the one and only Joker. What happens when she is forced to work with Ceil, and Elizabeth to figure out a case. Will her and Ceil fall in love. Does Sebastain have a secert love for her too! (RATED: T) [CeilXSebastianXEdwardXOC
1. Chapter 1

**HEY EVERYONE IM BACK! THE QUEEN OF ALL SPIDERS SPIDEREDMONGRELL! **

**Disclamer: I DONT OWN BLACK BUTLER [ BUT SADLY I WISH I OWNED IT RIGHT GUYS!] **

The hot sunlight hit my face.

Its time to get up Mari." Joker chimed

You see Joker is my demon butler. My contract seal is on my chest. I hissed and pulled the covers over my face. Joker pulled the covers away from my face. I groaned and sat up. Joker poured some tea. The smell of Earl Grey tea filled my nose. Joker started to dress me. I forgot to mention that I live with all the frist stringers at Noah's ark circus. I also am part of it too. I do airal act and sword swallowing. My circus name is Angel mostly because I have wings that are almost 6 feet. Joker pulled the corset tighter causing my wings to be tightly pressed in my back. I winced at the pain. Joker must have notice me in pain.

"Sorry Mari" Joker apologized

"It nothing I am use to this" I said

"Well as long as you are okay" he chimed

Joker gave his signture smile.

"By the way you have the earl Phantomhive and lady Midford come over to tlak about recent events" he said smiling

"Okay we will show them the Brooke family hospaltailty and have tea and a show" I chimed

"Right tea and a show" Joker smiled

Joker had finshed dressing me. I ened up wearing a light blue dress with black and white detailing. Just then there was a a knock on front door.

"I WILL GET IT JOKER" Peter yelled from downstairs.

Me and Joker walked to the top of the stairs. I noticed the young had his eyes on me. I walked down the stairs. I stoped half way down and my smile turned into a frown. It was Elizabet Middleford. When we where young we where the best of friends. Then one day she just quit talking to me.

"Lady Midford long time no see" I greeted

Elizabeth turned to the boy she came in with. She just acted like she didn't even hear me. I continued down the stairs. I stoped in front of the boy. This boy was the Earl Phantomhive

"Earl Phantomhive is a pleasure for you to come to my humble home" I said

"The pleasure is all mine countess Brook." Phantomhive said with a bow.

"You don't have to be so formal Maire." Elizabeth said

"Oh please call me Mari I do prefer it over Marie or countess Brooke" I said with a smile.

"Oh and Joker please prepare for tea!" I chimed

"Yes Mari." Joker said

Joker bow but not the normal butler way. He bowed the stage way. Causeing Middleford to let out an annoying giggle. Joker looked me in the eyes an smiled. Then Joker walked off.

"Mari what can I do to help?" Peter asked

"Do you to see if the stage is set?" I asked in return.

"YYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSS!" Peter yelled

Peter ran away to go catch up with Joker. I lead Phantomhive and Midford to the sitting room.

"So what the plan Ladies" Phantomhive said

"I say Ceil... We could make Mari bait. The probley kill her right there." Midford said

"I say-

Dagger stormed in infuriated. His eye were fuchsia pink or formally know as the eyes of a demon. Again I have failed to mention that all the frist stringers are demon. He looked like he was about to say something but he stop we he saw the guests. He eyes settled on Ceil. He gave a really creepy smile towards him. Then he grabbed Ceil an pushed him against the wall. Personally i though dagger would slit Ceils throat.

"Do you regret what you did! Huh SMILE! Dagger yelled.

"Dont ever call me that again! Got it or you will be riped apart limb from limb" Ceil snapped

Just then Sebastain Ceils demon butler.(Yes i know that because Joker told me and I can sense it) came up to Dagger. Sabastian was going to hit Dagger. Just then a whip cracked. Yeah we all know who has a whip. It was Beast.

"Sebastian you miss me!" Beast said with a smirk

"Miss Beast you-

Beast slapped Sebastian hard. I mean hard like you can hear it form across the room hard. Dagger let go of Ceil. Beast and dagger started to fight like a married couple. They were loud. I stood up. Thought of my parents filled my mind. My parents where horrid poeple. They beat me and put these horrid wings onto my back. I am so glad that Joker and the other frist stringers killed them. Will they didnot actally killed them. They finish the job. Then the world went black...

**Dream/ flashback**

**I was bond to a table. The cold metal of the table pireced my skin. Then dad walked in to the room. He had a long needle in his hands.**

**"Mari this won't hurt one bit" he said calmly **

**He pushed the needle into my back. He lied to me! He said it won't hurt but it hurt like a mother trucker. My eyes slowly closed.**

** four hours later**

**I woke to find two shadows standing there. My eyes registered to the light. The shadow turned into my parents. They were holding a mirror. I took it and looked into it my reflection was normal but for the huge white wings on my back. I am a freak. Not man will ever love me with the wing on my back. I starTed to cry. Mother and father sat down on the bed beside me. **

**"Don't cry Mari It's going to be okay" mother resured **

**"Think of it as making you more beautiful" dad said **

**"I think your more beautiful with the wings" I voice said form behind**

**I turned around to find a orange hair. He had a hand that was bone. Just then five other poeple came into the to the room**

**"Mari!" mother said but it was not her voice.**

**"Mari are you okay"**

**Mothers voice faded to jokers. **

I opened my eyes to find dark shadows standing over me. My eye registered to find every was stand over to me.

**-AUTHORS NOTE: I AM SO SOORY IT TOOK SO LONG TO PUT UP THIS CHAPTER. I HAD WRITER BLOCK**

**-Love the queen of all spiders SPIDEREDMONGRELL**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys it's me again the queen of all spiders SPIDEREDMONGRELL. **

Wow I must have fainted. That is being a terrible hostess. Gezz people are at my house and I fainted. But hey it's my house I can faint if I what. Joker helped me up.

"Are you okay Mari" Midford asked

"Yeah I'm fine. I just fainted because of the corset". I answered

"Oh I know they are a death trap" Midford said

"Shall we get back to business" I added

Phantomhive and Midford sat at the table beside each other. I sat at the head of the table. Phantomhive's butler stood behind him. Joker stood behind me. Dagger and Beast where at my side. Beast gave me a_ are your okay?_ Look

"Beast, Dagger go and get ready for the show." I said

"Yes Mari" they said together

Joker handed me a letter.

**Dear my Angel, **

**I have a very important mission for you. But I am afraid it might be to big for one person. So I got my guard dog Ceil Phantomhive and the daughter of the leader of the English Knights Elizabeth Midford. ****Anyways the mission is to find the missing kids that have been going missing for few months now. Look I know you are not on the best term with Elizabeth.. But try to get along please. Please get rid of those kidnapping the kid. Please bring the kids back _ALIVE__. _ALL OF THEM**

**Yours always,**

**Victoria **

I looked at joker. He must of noticed and gave the _I swear I never did this time _look_._ I put the letter down.

"So how are we going to go about this" I asked

"Like what izzie said before about the bait." Phantomhive said

"Yeah that could work but instead of me we could use Peter and Wendy if they want" I said

"That could work" Phantomhive said

"Joker go and get Peter and Wendy please" I asked

"Yes Mari" Joker said adding a half butler half ringmaster bow

Joker left the room. Sebastian (The Phantomhive butler) bent down and whispered something in Ceils ear. Ceil nodded. Sebastian went back to he spot behind Ceil. Wendy skipped in to the room following her was Peter. Joker was the last on the enter the room. Peter and Wendy where dressed in their new performing outfits. Wendy's was similar to her old one but this on is black and red. Peters match her perfectly. Wendy's hair was down.

"Mari could you please do my hair and makeup" Wendy asked

"Sure" I answered

"So Peter and Wendy. How would you like to help us on a mission?" I asked

"Oh yeah" Peter yelled

"Sure I will do only because Peter wants to" Wendy answered.

Wendy pulled up a chair in front of me. I pulled her long brown hair into two buns on the side of her head. I added a small black and gold crown on her head. She turned around in the chair. I painted three small red diamonds under her right eye.

"Okay we have a plan... Me and Ceil will come back tomorrow so we can start the plan aright." Midford said

She grabbed Ceils arm and started to leave the room. I shoot a look at joker. He shut the door as fast as a demon could. Midford stopped dead in her tracks.

"Are you not staying for the show" Wendy asked

Wendy and Peter where now by the door.

"I am sure we can stay a little longer" Ceil said

"Yeah!" Peter yelled

"Peter and Wendy do you want to go down to the basement to go see if everything is all ready" I said

"Okay Maria" Wendy said

Wendy grabbed Peters hand and they ran out the door. Then Doll came in. I noticed Ceils eye widened. Doll look beautiful. We had to change her performing outfits completely. Her dress had a high and low hem. It was black and red instead of black and white. She had was not wearing wig any more. Her long brown hair was styled with black and red roses. She noticed Ceil and then she curtsied. You see when they came to live with me. I had to teach them a thing or two. I taught them how to dress when they are not performing. How to act when other nobles are around.

"Earl Phantomhive it a pleasure to see you again" she said

Ceil didn't even responded . He just stared a her with a wide eye. Doll giggled. She turned to me. She had a black rose clip in her hand.

"Mari could please help me put this in the back of my hair." She asked

"Sure" I answered

I attached the clip in to her hair. She smiled a thank you smile.

"Can we go and see this show now?" Midford asked

"Oh yeah follow me" I answered

I lead them down winding staircase. We came to a big wooden door. The door had my family crest on it. Ceils eye went wide. It almost looked like he had been here before. Sebastian whispered something in Ceils ear. Ceil nodded. Joker came over to me.

"What Sebastian said should I keep a look out for any signs of a trap" joker whispered

"Then make sure there are not any signs of traps." I whispered back

Joker nodded. The big wooden door opened with a creak. Midford gasped a the sight of the basement. There was an long table. On the table was three vases each filled with red, white, and black roses. There was a large center ring. If you looked up you would see a tightrope and a trapeze.

"Wow it's so beautiful" Midford gasped

"Yeah it is" Ceil added

"You could not inspect nothing more form a Brooke butler." I said proudly

Sebastian gave me the _Oh no you didn't just say my line_ look. Joker pulled out a chair for Midford. She sat down in the chair and he pushed her in. Then he took pouring tea to a whole new level. He pour the tea so whimsically. Sebastian gave Joker the whole _anythang you can do I can do better_ look. Sebastian pulled the chair out for Ceil and poured Ceils tea with only two fingers. Sebastian looked proud at how he poured the tea. Joker pulled out my chair and then pushed me back in. He took the teapot, the cup, and a ball and then he started to juggle them. He threw the teapot an cup it the air. They landed perfectly on the table. Then he poured the tea normally. As Joker bowed he caught the ball. Everyone clapped. Joker gave Sebastian the _top that mother trucker_ look Joker walked away. Midford leaned in closer to me.

"You know I really miss you." She said slowly

"Can you be friends again" she added

"Sure why not" I answered

Izzie hugged me. But our hug was cut short because the lights went out. A spotlight hit the centre ring. Joker appeared.

"Ladies and gentleman, Boys and Girls of every age. Welcome to Noah's ark circus. The place where dreams and magic come together under one tent. My name is Joker and I am the ringmaster. Tonight we have a very special line up. We have Dagger the knife thrower who never misses his target. Beast the beautiful beast tamer and her lovely tiger Betty. The princess of the circus Doll and her death defying tightrope act. Last but not certainly least we have the two must in synced people you'll ever meet. Peter and Wendy." Joker introduced

Izzie clapped. Ceil stopped mid clap (does he even know how to clap). Two seconds later he finished clapping.

**Flashback:**

**Two large cassettes sat at the front of the church. One for my mom and one for my dad. People were crying. Just then the large doors at the end of the aisle swung open. A boy that looked to be about fourteen walked down the long aisle. The crowd started to whispers thing about him. He was carrying three ****bouquets**** of black roses. (One large one and two smaller ones.) Morbid much? He stopped beside me and handed the biggest bouquet out of them all. **

**"Sorry" he said**

**Then he walked to the front of the room and put a small bouquet on each of the cassettes. He turned and walked back down the aisle. As he is walking back black, white and red rose petals came flutter in to the church. Wow his kid now how to make a funeral good. The boy left the church. Then the old woman beside me patted my back. **

**"It's okay to cry at a funeral" she said softly **

**That's it! I can't take this anymore. I got up. Everyone in the church looked at me. I picked up my skirt and run out of the church as fast as I can. The large doors shut behind me and I sank to the ground against the doors. Tears welled up in my eyes. I bought my head to my knees. **

**"Miss it will be okay" Joker said**

**Joker was my demon butler. I looked up to see him holding out his hand for me. **

**"Please do call me Mari" I explained**

**He nodded. I have a basic idea of what happened to joker. Joker helped me up and we walked. I found myself walking to Vincent Phantomhives grave. Don't ask me! I just walked. I saw the boy that came Into the church. He's was standing by a grave. The stone read**

** Rachel Phantomhive**

**Could he be related to her? **

**"Why are you here" the boy asked**

**"Shouldn't you be at the funeral for your parents?" He added**

**"I left. The pain is to much to handle when you know you told someone to kill them." I answered**

**End of flashback**

I looked up to see doll was just about to preform. Doll was siting down on the platform. She got up and started to walk across the rope. She did her basic routine which consisted of back springs, cartwheels. She got ready for the grade final. She did a cartwheel and she made sure that she did not land on the rope. Which was hard for her. She fell down to the earth. She did a couple flips. Izzy gasped. Ciel's eye went wide. She landed on the platform on the ground. Izzy clapped. Ciel just stared with his eye wide. Doll curtsied. Next up was Peter and Wendy. Peter and Wendy did there basic act. Nothing special. Then Peter flipped backwards off the trapeze thing. Wendy fell forwards off her thing. Izzy once again gasped. Peter landed on the platform on his feet. Then with almost ease Peter caught Wendy bridle style. Wendy flipped out of Peter hold and they ended there act with a dip. (The dancing kind). They bowed. The curtains closed. Then reopened. Joker was sitting on the platform.

"Thanks for coming folks. Hope you enjoyed the show." Joker said with a smile.

Everyone clapped. Izzy hugged me. Ciel tipped his hat (what ceil was wearing a hat. Oh wow. I would have never known) and gave me a devilish smirk. Sebastian narrowed his eyes at Joker who was was now standing behind me. Joker returned the look back.

"Until we meet again miss Brooke" ceil said

Ceil had this strange ara around him. Will this kid ever stop calling me "Miss Brooke"

I walked with ceil and izzie upstairs. Joker and Sebastian stood by the door.I handed Izzie seven tickets to the circus. See just stared at me wide eyed.

"There for tomorrow afternoon." I said

Joker handed her invites to a masquerade ball I am holding after. Izzie took the tickets and the invites and grabbed Ciel. She pulled him towards the door. They left in a hurry. The carrridge drove away.

**Wow I made a long chapter...**

**forever the queen of Spiders,**

**SPIDEREDMONGRELL **


End file.
